Question de choix
by Amandine6938
Summary: OS post Shadow Souls publié aussi sur lecture-academy. Damon de nouveau humain a entrainé Elena au royaume des Ombres et celle-ci confie son aventure à son journal.


**Question de choix.**

_Disclamer: Les droits et les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. _

_Pour l'anecdote, j'ai publier cette histoire (OS) pour le site lecture-academy donc elle n'est pas très élaborée puisque le nombre de caractères est limité, mais lorsque j'aurais le temps (et l'inspiration) j'écrirais une petite histoire plus développée._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Journal,<em>

_Depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai confié mes plus intimes pensées il s'est passé énormément de choses dans ma vie. Pour faire court, nous avons sauvé Stefan de la prison où il avait été enfermé à cause des kitsune maléfiques, Misao et Shinichi qui manipulaient Damon. Celui ci avait fait des choses horribles à nous tous, moi y compris mais aujourd'hui il a reprit ses esprits et ne se souvient plus de ses actes et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Stefan, lui, était vraiment mal en point ! Le pauvre, si tu l'avais vu ! Il était méconnaissable ! Tellement faible ! Tellement affamé ! Ce qui lui avait permis de tenir durant sa détention c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. D'ailleurs son compagnon de cellule, un gentil kitsune, l'avait bien comprit. Il lui avait offert un bouquet composé spécialement pour lui. Seulement voilà, Damon, trop curieux, avait mit son nez dans le cadeau de son frère et s'est retrouvé en moins d'une seconde humain. Oui, tu m'as bien compris, Damon Salvatore humain ! Inutile de te dire que la curiosité de Damon a déclenché une bagarre entre les deux Salvatore. Stefan a reproché à Damon de lui avoir volé son humanité et Damon - qui ne voulait pas être humain - lui a reproché de lui avoir volé sa puissance et son immortalité. Damon - obsédé par le fait de redevenir vampire - avait passé deux jours à supplier Stefan, puis Sage - son ami venu avec nous à Fell Church - de le retransformer. Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas redevenir un vampire sans l'aide de la magie qui l'avait retransformé en humain. La magie du kitsune. En comprenant cela, j'avais compris qu'il retournerait - grâce à Sage - au Royaume des Ombres. Je sais que cela peut te paraître égoïste, et ça l'est, mais au fond de moi - et je ne savait pas encore pourquoi - je ne voulait pas que Damon redevienne vampire. Je savais que s'il restait humain - chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler - je perdrais mon plus puissant allié, mais je le voulais humain. Mais je respectais son choix et malgré toutes les protestations à la pension, j'ai accompagné Damon et Sage au Royaume des Ombres._

_Là-bas, nous étions retournés chez Lady Ulma qui nous avait accueillis à bras ouverts. Nous lui avions raconté les raisons de notre retour et en quelques coups de fils, elle avait retrouvé le kitsune en question. Il se trouvait dans un hôtel dans le quartier des kitsunes. Lorsque Damon et moi sommes arrivés chez l'ami de Stefan, une surprise de taille nous attendait. Shinichi et Misao retenaient le pauvre petit être prisonnier, entourés de Katherine et de Klaus, qu'ils avaient ramenés à la vie. Oui, tu as bien compris, tous nos ennemis se trouvaient dans la même pièce, et tous cherchaient à se venger, faisant front commun. Très vite cette peste de Katherine avait prit la parole. Elle m'exposa sa théorie. Elle supposa qu'étant donné que j'avais passée beaucoup de temps avec Damon et que je l'avais raccompagné dans le dangereux Royaume des Ombres, je tenais à lui plus que je ne le disais. Puis elle nous conduisit dans la pièce d'à coté où une petite tête blonde effrayée leva ses petits yeux innocents vers nous en me murmurant de sa toute petite voix : "Elena, j'ai peur. Je veux rentrer à la maison." Margaret ! Katherine retenait ma petite sœur prisonnière dans cet horrible Royaume des Ombres. Je sentais la colère me monter mais aucun de mes pouvoirs ne se débloqua. C'est alors qu'une lueur machiavélique brilla dans les yeux couleur lapis-lazuli de mon clone. Ainsi elle posa son ultimatum : la vie de ma sœur contre l'immortalité de Damon. Je savais que si je choisissais Margaret - sans être sûre que mes ennemis tiennent parole - je trahissais Damon, mais si je choisissais Damon, je tuais ma sœur. C'est ainsi que sentant que j'étais sur le point de craquer, Damon fit une chose surprenante. Il s'approcha de Katherine en lui proposant un autre marché : si elle nous relâchait Margaret et moi, il ferrait tout, absolument tout ce que Katherine et ses amis voudraient. Puis il se tourna vers moi, jouant avec une de mes mèches dorée avant de me murmurer : "Katherine acceptera. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, tout ce qu'elle a souhaité depuis des siècles, c'est d'obtenir une vengeance. Là elle la tient. Elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut de moi, Stefan - même si nous avons une relation compliquée - souffrira de cet acte. Et toi, ma princesse des ténèbres, tu partiras le plus loin possible avec ta petite sœur. Vous serez toutes les deux en sécurité. Tu retrouveras Stefan et tous les deux vous serez heureux, et tout le tralala." C'est alors que tout m'apparut très clairement. J'aimais Damon. Je l'avais toujours aimé. J'avais lutté contre ce sentiment parce que l'Elena raisonnable ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter cet amour fou et irrationnel que j'ai toujours éprouvé pour Damon, mais l'Elena impulsive, la vraie Elena Gilbert, avait toujours su que j'étais destiné à Damon, que malgré l'amour que j'éprouve pour Stefan, sa présence ne m'est pas vitale. L'idée de perdre Damon, de le laisser à Katherine me suffisait à réenclencher mon pouvoir. C'est ainsi que les Ailes de la Destruction se déployèrent et réduisirent en cendres tous nos ennemis avant de m'évanouir. Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'étais à la pension de madame Flowers, entourée - je le su plus tard - de tous mes amis. Malgré la faiblesse que je ressentais, je devais dire à Damon à quel point je l'aimais. A quel point je l'aime. J'ignorais s'il était dans la pièce, j'ignorais qui était présent, mais en revanche, je me souviens mot pour mot notre conversation. Comme s'il avait deviné que je l'appellerais il m'indiqua sa présence d'un murmure sensuel. C'est alors que lui ai confié que le soir où je l'avais invité chez Bonnie, j'invitais mon âme-sœur. Et je lui ai avoué l'aimer, l'avoir toujours aimé. Il me révéla qu'il le savait, qu'il l'avait toujours su et qu'il m'aimait lui aussi, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa princesse des ténèbres. Voilà, cher journal, tu sais presque toute l'histoire. J'ai dit presque ! En reprenant l'intégralité de mes esprits, j'étais seule avec Damon. Son regard était perplexe. Il me demanda si je me souvenais de ce que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt. Je le lui confirmais d'un baiser passionnel puis il prit un air grave et me dit que lors de ma déclaration nous n'étions pas seul et que Stefan avait assisté à la scène. Il me dit que son frère ne nous en voulait pas mais qu'il avait décidé de quitter Fell Church pour un certain temps. Je me sentais monstrueuse. Comment avais-je pu faire autant de mal à Stefan. C'était Stefan ! C'était mon premier vrai amour ! Après tout ce que nous avions vécut ensemble, je n'avais pas eu la décence de lui annoncer en face que j'avais choisis Damon._

_J'étais dans les bras de Damon lorsque je me rendis compte que son cœur battait toujours. Il était encore humain ! Comme à son habitude, il comprit le fond de mes pensées et me raconta qu'avant de quitter définitivement le Royaume des Ombres, le kitsune ami de Stefan lui avait remit un élixir afin de pouvoir redevenir vampire. Mais comme j'étais inconsciente, il avait remit sa transformation à plus tard et lorsque je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, il avait décidé de ne plus redevenir immortel et de se contenter d'une vie humaine à mes côtés. Puis il me demanda ce que j'en pensais, ce que je désirais. La seule chose que je désirais c'était que Damon soit heureux, vampire ou humain. Puis toujours de cette manière tendre et délicate qui qualifiait le nouveau Damon, il s'agenouilla et me demanda en mariage. Et oui, cher journal, tu as bien compris, Damon et moi sommes fiancés ! Et nous avons pleins de projets comme partir vivre en Italie ou avoir des enfants, des choses humaines, quoi !_

_Elena Gilbert._


End file.
